The Clan's Savior
by tealana
Summary: One clan, divided by a dark secret; hovered over with guilt and suspicion. Two women brought in possibly by fate or were they? Could it be coincidence; as one is to destroy and the other to become the clans savior. Who will triumph? And who will fall? there will be supernatural/angst/tradgey/romance and horror in this fiction.
1. prologue

"_We all yearn for something  
>We all desire for something<br>We all wish for something  
>We all hope for a better tomorrow<br>What keeps you going even though, all may seen lost?"  
>written by Tammy Ryan (24.9.2014)<em>

**~Prologue-The death of master Splinter~**

Sitting comfortably before the altar, specialised for praying and meditation. The flame flickered and brightened in the quiet space with the scent of jasmine was burned, an offering to assist in the meditation and soothe the mind. The aging grey rat that had once been a pet of the late hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen, but had become a student whilst mimicking the art of ninjitsu and shadow art of bushido. Honouring the memory of his beloved master and his wife that was taken from him, too soon and had lived short. Not only had regained the family honor for them whence had accomplished his vengeance. Whence had finally defeated his arch nemesis; Oroku Saki aka the shredder. A notorious crimelord of organisation, known as the Foot. It has become quiet and peaceful since the death of the shredder but unaware of the heir of the foot clan had taken over, during this time which seeks vengeance for her fathers demise. Karai Saki had been too busy to seek vengeance as she dreaded to rebuild the organisation and make it better than before. Meanwhile, what is to be discovered was not what splinter never assume to occur as the veil slowly diminished and presented his future self; laying on the floor surrounded by his four students and sons, wailing in disbelief and heartbreak. As he looked to his left, a dark cloaked figure stood by, watching in silence but evilly smug followed by an evil sinister cackle before disappearing. As the vision ended, splinter opened his eyes; panted heavily and deeply frantic. Holding his chest, his heartbeat; rumbled faster than normal rate. Deeply breathed in then exhaled to calm his frantic which soon had decreased and returned normal, but his intuition had sensed otherwise.

Ears twitched when the sounds of his door was opened to the private chambers of where he slept. A soft feminine voice spoke, as an smile followed but had; hidden the true face that smirked within. A auburn red head young female stood waiting; whilst steadily handled a breakfast tray that carried a hot brewed tea and two cups but contained something that no senses could detect. Turns slightly and looked over his shoulder, towards to the door where the young woman stood, patiently waiting.

"Enter angel." Splinter gently requested, inviting. Angel walked in the room and closed the door behind her, before coming to a small table and knelt down as she placed the tray down then poured the tea. "I have brought some hot brewed lotus tea, and wish to ask of your forgiveness and permission." She replied softly, smiling gently.

"Forgiveness? What is there to forgive as you know that both, yourself and my son; Raphael are too young to be fooling around. As for permission, I have declined and I suggest you to leave the premises immediately. Thankyou for the tea but it will not change my decision, angel." Splinter replied, speaking in a stern but gentle tone. The auburn redhead sighed and replied as she handed the cup over toward the old rat. "I will leave soon after I have washed these cups, and said my goodbyes to Raphael."

"I can give him the message soon as he has returned from patrol." Splinter assured. Nods agreeably and answered with gratitude. "Thankyou."

Taking the cup and gradually sipped the tea whilst taking in the aroma. Angel drank hers also whilst she watched splinter drink his but remained subtle and silent.

~few minutes later~

Angel closed her eyes as she stood, taking the cups and pot away before leaving the room. Watching her closely and sighed, just whence the door closed behind the young woman. Splinter suddenly felt a unusual clenched feeling within his chest, quickly grasped as his breathing begun to slow as his heartrate frantically arose. Pupils dilated, his breathing became heavily and gaspily then nothing; just a thud had met the table.

Angel looked in the room, deviously smugged. Walked to his side and lowly chuckled then whispered softly in splinters ear. "Now, there is nothing to stop me from having what I desire. Hahahaha."

Angel had enough time to prepare for the scene of splinters death to be unexpected and natural. Plotting a believable story to cover her tracks, so she may continue with her scheme. Smirking so smugly as had left splinters body as it had laid on the table then walked out; immediately worked on ridding of any other viable evidence that could be linked and prove otherwise of her deceit.

Angel's only desire is to not only have revenge upon thee which has not only committed a act as he thought was best to protect his sons. Unaware he had done away an innocent child; an unborn child if Raphael that never knew of its existence. Only angel knew and hasn't had the chance to inform Raphael as she too had met a gruesome demise.

But had returned and have revenge on master splinter and continue with her plot that will become nothing more a endless living nightmare which none can not escape, both sleep and awakening.

To be continued in chapter one

Hmm, this was the most difficult starter I have ever written as it is based on a roleplay/fiction which I hope I have written it to meet the real plot of this story. I am unsure how long this will go on for; but I wonder if it will be a good fiction for readers and fans. Comments and reviews are greatly appreciated but criticism wont be tolerate as goes for flames. Thankyou for you reading and do hope you will join me in the next chapter as the chapter will introduce a woman that never expected that may become a savior or possibly destroyer. Only the story will tell as have to wait** and see. **

**Tootles **** read and review.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**~The sun shines  
>the wind dances<br>nature itself, sings  
>what more can I ask for?<br>as I am in peace~ (written by tammy ryan; 28.9.2014)**_

_**~Chapter one-Destiny awaits~**_

~Ten years later; in the mountains of Telion~

The young beautiful crimson red haired maiden had awoken for her usual, dawn workout. Feeling the nudge of a large hard head, which had met her palm followed by a soft but loud and tender purr. Gently gazed down to her large pet, petting his head as he closed his eyes and continued to purr. The panther remained where he had laid, then bathe himself as his mistress dressed in loose clothing. Gently commanding the large feline to follow as she walked to the door, stepping outside and inhaled deeply then exhaled; pleased.

"Come, nightwing." She said softly, beginning the training as the large black panther followed.

Living in a remote outpost away from any known beings, whom can not disturb the young woman and her pet, did have it advantages and privileges but unknowning their lives may change in ways they never expected or intended.

~few hours later~

The nature had become quiet and calm, sitting underneath a old tree. The young woman had practiced her meditation as she levitated while her panther, laid close by asleep. Holding her palms up and open, channelling her powers to the fullest and test the limits of her gifts as well, to discover what other abilities that may possess.

Nightwing's ears had twitched, then opened his eyes as he stood up defensively. Lowly growled to what may lurk within the bushes across from them as the leaves ruffle; then a cloak figure walked out towards them. Nightwing instantly calmed and resumed laying position but remained vigilant as he watched then recognised the visitor soon as he spoke. "Easy, nightwing. It is I, dear friend." Said the visitor assured, petting the panther's head gently then glanced to the young woman meditating.

Proudly smiled, and waited. But didn't wait for long soon the young woman had greeted her visitor. "Welcome, master. This is a pleasant surprise, as it has been such a long time." she finally stated, smiling as she opened her eyes and welcomely glanced. "It sure has, dear student. So how do you feel, misakia?"

"I am well, but—" misakia replied then paused. "But? What troubles you?" he asked, curious and concerned. "I have been haunted by dreams and cries of children." Misakia explained. "Children?" he replied, raising a warily concerned brow. Misakia nodded, warily worried.

The cloaked figure, unveiled his head and sighed softly then gently petted her hand. "It would seem your destiny awaits you, misakia Connell. Sooner then expected." Elos informed her, with fear in his voice. "What do you mean by, my destiny awaits me; elos?" misakia asked, curious.

"It is said, only those whom dream about children, and hear them are destined to become a mother." Elos replied, tenderly and continued. "Are these dreams happy and good? Or terrifying?"

Misakia looked away and down with a soft scarce tone in her voice. "Terrifying." Elos glanced gently, sighing with fear. "You should go to those, whom cry to you. As you are the only one that may heed their cry and call. Do you know where exactly, must begin to look?"

Nodding then replied. "Yes."

"Then you must go immediately, always remember. Never estimate the enemy." Elos confirmingly informed his student. Misakia bowed and replied. "You have taught me well, master. I assure you, I will never forget."

Elos smiled proudly, stood up and replaced his hood before walking away then disappeared, leaving nothing more then golden stardust in his trail. Misakia glanced her feline, stood up and returned back to the house; prepared for her journey that awaits her. Soon she had packed her bag with essentials most importance to her purpose on the journey, she will venture.

Nightwing purred loudly but softly, as he nudged his head gently against misakia's side. "Of course, you will be coming with me; dear friend. As I couldn't go on this journey without you. It is time." She assured her panther, reciting the magical portal to open. Whilst waiting to walk through, the portal door revealed where she will be travelling to. Inhaling deeply before exhaling calmly, then stepped through the door; nightwing followed as it closed behind them.

Misakia held her hand over panther to change his appearance so there would be no unwanted, panick of the people as the realm, they have ventured to; is not what she intended it to be. Standing in the shadows of the alley way and peeked out to see exactly where they were.

Her heart fasten, panicklike but steadily. Quickly hid as a couple walked by followed as a vehicle drove in the other direction. Confused to as how come she and her pet had travelled to realm that seems so, strange. Whispery spoke to nightwing, continued to glare out to the busy street of vehicles driving by. "What a strange place this is, nightwing."

Nightwing softly growled as his way of communicating as he would mew gently, agreeably. Stepping back in the alley way, away from the open street then turned around to disappear until they prepare for the next step as this journey isn't going to be easy one.

To be continued in chapter two

I did say it was going to be a difficult fiction to write as, to remember how to begin misakia's origin and the reason why she is destined to follow what calls her for salvation. Sigh, I better not spoil the next chapter before writing it as that would be ruining the storyline. :3 hehehe anyway, happy reading. Tootles


	3. Chapter 2

_~Why does it mean to fear?  
>why do they call it fear?<br>why must it so dark?  
>why it had to be this way?<br>Why did it, had to happen to me?  
>To my brothers?<br>when will it all end?~_ (written by tammy ryan; 28.9.2014)

_**~Chapter two-broken bonds~**_

Since master splinters death, the four brothers had gone their different directions. Following a different path but each faced a dark journey and continuously looked over their shoulders of the dark secret, forever creeping upon them. Their father's death had deeply, scared them in ways unimagined. Each one, progressed in their own way as their bond was no more and couldn't be around one and another without facing a face off, bicker or physical assault.

They all carried a secret, which had kept to themselves and wished never to speak of as they try to rebuild their lives, piece by piece. Never expecting to learn that sooner or later, they will be brought back together by one that may heal their family while another had caused them pain over time. Suspicions of whom, what and how their father demise was plotted and covered up.

Accusing eachother of the old rat's death, as each one denied the outcome. If only they knew the truth before it was too late.

~meanwhile, Donatello's laboratory~

The purple clad terrapin, had managed to create a professor career for himself that was organised only for those, non-human. Aka mutants. Before leaving the laboratory and going to the kitchen, making himself something to eat for breakfast when he was approached by a light green skinned female that stood beside him; holding a bag. "I am leaving, Donatello and I am taking skins."

Turned to face her, whilst sat in his chair. Looking up to her and replied. "Where would you be going to, Rain? As this is the safest place for Skins; you know that."

"Heh, in this filthy hell hole? Skins is forever getting sick in this place." Rain snapped. "What is that, you expect me to do, rain? If you hadn't notice, we cant live like the humans can up on the surface." Donatello hissed back, trying to educate his feisty ex-mate. "Don't you think that I know that, Donatello?" rain roared, deeply grinded her teeth. "I don't think you even remotely look at the bigger picture when it comes to our daughter's safety and well being." He informed, concerned for his offspring's wellbeing. Rain growled with frustration and rose her hand to slap his cheek; Donatello had fastly grasped her wrist, stopping her as he too growled. "Don't even think it, rain."

"Let me go, Donatello." Rain hissed, taking her wrist out of his grip as she broke free then walked out; taking young skins with her. Donatello leaned over his knees, holding his head within both palms and harshly sighed with a heavy exalt. His phone vibrated and lit up, the caller ID presented as Kar jones-sai. Answering the call, and agreed to meet up with the terrapin/werewolf hybrid before going to work.

Rain left the lair with their daughter, taking all she could carry then strapped skins in the back before driving out. Not long afterwards, Donatello had went to meet up with his nephew, Kar. Waiting at the house, not far from the lair as it was only temporarily until the young terrapin/wolf hybrid could manage his way of survival.

Kar had to manage of surviving on his own, due to his father; Crimson had been abusing him and his mate. Donatello had noticed the bruises soon he met with his nephew. "What happened, Kar?"

"Nothing, uncle Donnie." Kar answered, rubbing his forearm. "He came back drunk again didn't he?" Donatello asked then signed when Kar remained silent. "Come on, kiddo. I gotta to work, so want to come along?" Donatello offered, with a smile. Kar glance brightened with glee and nodded, following instantly.

…

To be continued in chapter three

Read and review, tootles


End file.
